creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Traumtänzer
Ich entdeckte es, als ich zehn war und bei einem Freund übernachtete. Er schlief schon, ich jedoch war noch hellwach. Irgendwie konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Wir hatten uns unerlaubt einen Horrorfilm angeguckt und noch immer schwebten mir Bilder von Zombies im Kopf, die Menschen zerrissen. Ich stieg von der Matratze runter und schüttelte den Kopf. Vom Bett her hörte ich ein Keuchen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute auf meinen Freund. Sein Gesicht war halb abgefressen und an der Hand fehlten mehrere Finger. Keuchend erhob er sich, während ich benommen zurücktaumelte. Langsam kam die Gestalt näher. Er schlurfte über den Boden, wie die Zombies im Film. Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, es war nur ein beschissener Albtraum. Die Kreatur griff nach mir, ich wich aus und schmiss sie zu Boden. Widerwillig näherte ich mich und fing an, auf ihn einzutreten. Immer wieder trat ich auf den Schädel ein, bis er aufplatzte und Gehirn sich im Zimmer verteilte. Ich zitterte und war schweißnass. Ich stieß einen Schrei aus und fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Es war doch nur ein Albtraum. Es war nur ein Traum. Ich legte mich wieder hin, spürte jedoch was Feuchtes auf meiner Hand. Ich sprang auf und das Mondlicht fiel just in dem Moment auf das Bett. Dort lag mein Freund mit zermatschtem Gesicht in einer riesigen Blutlache. Die nächsten Jahre waren ziemlich ereignislos. Den Tod meines Freundes sprach man einem Druckabfall in der Luft zu. Unglaubwürdig, aber man hatte was auf dem Papier. Ich wurde zum Seelenklempner geschickt. Jahrelang musste ich jeden Donnerstag zu ihm und über meine Träume und Ängste reden. Nein, mein Vater hat mich nie geschlagen. Nein, ich wurde nie misshandelt. Ja, ich fühle mich wohl in meiner Familie. Ja, der Anzug, den sie anhaben, sieht scheiße aus. Ja, ich würde gerne deine Sekretärin vögeln, aber das machst du ja schon. Ich bin jetzt achtzehn und laut meinem Seelendoc bin ich ein Fall für die Klapse. Schizophren, depressiv, suizidal und von der Wahnvorstellung geplagt, ich könnte in meinen Träumen Menschen töten. Schließlich gab er mich auf, da ich eh schon erwachsen war, und er gab mir einen Zettel mit der Nummer und der Anschrift eines Kollegen, mit dem ich mich in Verbindung setzen sollte. Auf dem Heimweg zündete ich mir die Zigarette damit an. Ich war mit sechzehn von zu Hause ausgerissen und wohnte in einer Bruchbude. Meine Eltern zahlten mir unwissend die Miete, da ich ihr Konto angegeben hatte. Vielleicht haben sie es schon entdeckt, aber die sind wahrscheinlich einfach "zu sehr mit der Arbeit beschäftigt", als dass sie sich um mich kümmern würden. Mit etwas Glück haben sie nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr bei ihnen wohne und dass meine Zimmerwände mit staats- und kirchenfeindlichen Äußerungen verziert sind. Ich habe mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden und inzwischen nutze ich es manchmal. Wenn ich auf der Straße ein hübsches Weib sehe, dann denke ich an sie, bevor ich einschlafe. Kaum habe ich die Augen zu, befinde ich mich in ihrem Traum. Dort kann ich machen, was ich will. Manchmal vergewaltige ich sie, manchmal foltere und ''vergewaltige sie. Mir macht alles Spaß, was sie leiden lässt. Letztens habe ich ner Metal-Braut stundenlang ''Haftbefehl vorgespielt, bis sie sich mit einer Rasierklinge die Ohren abschnitt und den Gehörgang auskratzte. Ich trug die ganze Zeit Kopfhörer und hörte die Sex Pistols. Nun gut, ich muss an der Stelle eingestehen, dass ich ein bisschen misanthropisch bin. Aber nur ein bisschen. Aber das passiert, wenn die Eltern vielleicht einen Tag im Jahr da sind, man von Klapsendoc zu Klapsendoc geschoben und mit Medikamenten vollgestopft wird. Ich lasse mich auf meine Couch fallen. Mit Couch meine ich einen Haufen fauliger Kissen. Ich schaue auf die Wand, an der der Putz fehlt. Auf meinem Plattenspieler läuft irgendein Demo-Tape von The Clash. Meine Gedanken schweifen durch den Tag. Ich suche mir jemanden aus, den ich heute Nacht besuchen werde. Meinen Seelenklempner. Ich grinse bei dem Gedanken, ihm den Kugelschreiber, den er immer dabei hat, in jede erdenkliche Körperöffnung zu schieben. Entspannt nehme ich einen Schluck Bourbon und ein paar Schlaftabletten. Nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das mache. Mit dreizehn habe ich versucht mich damit umzubringen. Drei ganze Schachteln von dem stärksten Schlafmittel, das ich finden konnte. Und eine Flasche Jägermeister. Ich habe ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten und bin dann wohl geruht wieder aufgestanden. Seitdem habe ich mich dreimal erhängt, siebenmal erschossen, mir fünfmal die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und bin achtmal von der Brücke gesprungen. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam döse ich hinweg. Ich bin in einem Wald. Die Sonne scheint durch das Blätterdach und die Vögel singen. Geiler Traum für nen Seelenklempner, denke ich. Ich wandere durch die Bäume und beschaue mir die Natur. Bald darauf sehe ich den Doc. Er hockt unter ein paar Bäumen, nackt und befriedigt sich mit einem abgeschnittenem Schweinekopf. Und der will mir helfen, meine Probleme zu lösen??, frage ich mich. Er erblickt mich. "Scheiße, was ist das für ein Mist?" Panisch schaut er mich an. Dann grinst er. "Das ist eh nur ein Traum, du bist nicht hier. Also kann ich weiter machen." Ich nickte. "Nun, Sie haben recht, das ist ein Traum, ABER ich bin hier. Und ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich all die Jahre keinen Scheiß geredet habe." Der Wichser starrt mich einfach nur an. Nach ein paar Sekunden lacht er. "Natürlich, mein Junge, machen Sie nur. Köstlicher Witz." Er fängt wieder an, den Schweinekopf zu ficken. Ich schüttele meinen. "Sie kennen doch ihren Kugelschreiber, den sie immer dabei haben, richtig?" Er blickt mich entnervt an. "Ja und?" Ich seufze. "Sie haben ihn doch immer dabei, richtig? Sogar in ihrer Nase." Er schreit auf, als der Stift in seiner Nase erscheint. Er versucht ihn raus zu ziehen. "Oder ihrer Hand." Er blickt schreiend auf seine Hand, aus der der Stift ragt. Blut läuft ihm aus der Nase. "Auge, Ohren, Bauch, Beine, Eier, Schwanz, Kehlkopf." Überall erscheinen Stichwunden und Blut läuft ihm aus ihnen. Der Doc schreit, während sein Körper von dem Kugelschreiber durchlöchert wird. Bald darauf verblutet er. Ich liege neben seiner Leiche, nun auch nackt und ficke den Schweinekopf. Nicht zu vergleichen mit sterbenden Frauen. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und schließe den Traum. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen, wenn es heißt, "Wahnsinniger ersticht Psychiater mit Kugelschreiber". Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:NSFW